


In Tiefen Wassern Schwimmen Wir

by KinChan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F, Falling In Love, Flirting, Friendship, High School, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, adding tags as the story progresses, i wrote this for me but you are welcome to read it, idiots being idiots
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinChan/pseuds/KinChan
Summary: Unbemerkt hatten mich meine Füße inzwischen automatisch nach Hause getragen und erst als ich aufsah und die Eingangstür zu dem kleinen zweistöckigen Reihenhaus bemerkte, registrierte es auch mein Gehirn. Ich seufzte und wollte umkehren als sich mein Freund in den Weg stellte.„Ich hab bin aus versehen schon nach Hause gelaufen, muss noch zum Pfenny und Brot und Tomaten kaufen. Wenn du so nett wärst und mir Platz machen könntest?“
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	In Tiefen Wassern Schwimmen Wir

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Leute, es ist eigentlich echt lange her, dass ich auf Deutsch etwas anderes als ein Aufsatz oder Thesenpapier verfasst habe, also bitte habt Geduld mit meinem Versuch etwas halbwegs okayes zu schreiben. Eigentlich schreibe ich schon seit Ewigkeiten an dieser Geschichte, was erklären könnte weshalb sie in der ersten Person geschrieben ist (cringe), aber als ich endlich mal wieder den verstaubten Ordner anklickte um die Geschichte zu überarbeiten, konnte ich einfach nicht von dem "ich" abkommen, heh.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ ich meinen schweren Schulranzen auf die Bank fallen und setzte mich daneben. Ich hatte Glück, das der letzte Tisch noch nicht besetzt war und ich sogar einen Platz an der Bank über der Heizung ergattern konnte. Ich schloss die Augen und mummelte mich in meinen dicken Mantel.

Eigentlich kam mir die Freistunde ganz gelegen; ich hatte eine Dreiviertelstunde frei und konnte endlich meine Augen etwas ausruhen, sie brannten nämlich ein wenig. Es war definitiv keine gute Idee gewesen die Nacht durchzumachen.

Jedoch wäre es natürlich von Vorteil gewesen, wenn Herr Bosicht die Sechste Stunde auch noch freigegeben hätte, anstatt für die fünfundvierzig Minuten noch Unterricht zu halten, beidem eh nicht viel herauskommen würde, so wie ich ihn kannte mit seinen ausschweifenden Erzählungen über sein ach so interessantes Privatleben. Mal davon abgesehen, wäre der Versuch ihn dazu zu überreden die letzte Stunde entfallen zu lassen die reine Qual und praktisch unmöglich. Also versuchte ich mich nicht mehr mit dieser unlösbaren Problematik zu befassen und öffnete meine Augen wieder, als ich hörte wie sich jemand auf die Bank gegenüber von mir setzte.

„Hey, Elon“, grüßte mich Niel, mein Klassenkamerad und Banknachbar in Ethik.

„Was machst du denn hier unten in der Aula? Können wir nicht hoch ins Klassenzimmer?“ Fragte er als ich nicht antwortete. Ich verstand im ersten Moment nicht genau was er meinte, was mitunter daran liegen könnte, dass ich nicht wirklich zugehört hatte.

„Wieso willst du denn jetzt schon ins Klassenzimmer?“ Fragte ich zurück nach einer kurzen Weile, die ich brauchte, um mir irgendetwas aus den in meinem Hirn noch hängengebliebenen Worten zusammenzureimen.

„Da ist es deutlich ruhiger wenn wir nur zu zweit wären, außerdem glaube ich, dass ich dort viel besser lernen könnte als bei dem Lärm hier,“ erwiderte er und deutete auf die anderen Schüler aus unserem Kurs, die um die restlichen drei Tische herumlungerten; die eine Hälfte lauthals diskutierend, die andere über ihren Aufzeichnungen brütend. Für einen Moment blieb mein Blick an den Jungs am Ersten der in einer Kurve entlang der Fensterwand aufgestellten Tische hängen, bevor ich mich wieder zu Niel wandte.

„Stimmt, da hast du recht, aber ich glaube, dass inzwischen eh kein Lehrer mehr dort ist, die Pause ist ja auch schon seit fünf Minuten zu ende. Und ganz ehrlich...“, ich schloss kurz meine Augen und legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken, „...ich hab keine Lust jetzt da hochzulatschen. Außerdem wurden doch noch nicht alle ausgefragt, dachte ich.“

Der Dunkelblonde seufzte und fing an in seiner Tasche herumzuwühlen, welche er zuvor vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. „Sag mal, schläfst du im Unterricht? Herr Bosicht hat doch letzte Stunde die letzten beiden Übrigen abgefragt,“ sagte er kopfschüttelnd und legte sein Ethikbuch vor sich, nachdem er seine Tasche auf die Seite geschoben hatte. „Aber gut, wenn du nicht hochgehst, dann bleib ich auch hier,“ fügte er hinzu, während er im Buch blätterte um die richtige Seite zu finden.

Mein müdes Lächeln war das einzige was er als Antwort bekam. Normalerweise störte mich Niels Gesellschaft nicht im Geringsten, doch heute wollte ich einfach nur meine Ruhe haben; ich war zu müde um mich mit irgendjemanden abzugeben und bereute es, gestern darauf bestanden zu haben noch eine letzte Runde zu spielen, um mich bei Niel für seinen erlogenen Sieg zu Revanchieren. Ich hätte ja nicht Ahnen können, dass es sich so in die Länge zieht...Okay, doch.... eigentlich wusste ich ganz genau, wie sehr er es genießt zu Gewinnen und deshalb auch alles daran setzt es so kompliziert wie Möglich zu gestalten um mir den Sieg zu verwehren. Wäre ich nicht so dickköpfig gewesen, hätte ich erkannt, dass ich ihm genau in die Arme renne...diesem Idiot von Freund.

„Ist was?“ Eine amüsierte Stimme holte mich aus meinen Gedanken wieder ins Jetzt und als ich blinzelte fokussierte sich mein Blick auf Niels Gesicht, das mich belustigt ansah.

„Hm ?“ Murmelte ich leicht verwirrt und lehne mich nach vorne auf den Tisch, um ihn besser hören zu können.

„Bin ich denn so attraktiv, dass du den Blick gar nicht von mir ablassen kannst?“ Fragte er mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, womit er mir ein leises Lachen entlockte. Kopfschüttelnd setzte ich mich wieder aufrecht. Eigentlich war ich solche Kommentare ja gewohnt, jedoch kam das jetzt doch etwas aus dem Nichts, was wiederum an dem mangelnden Schlaf liegen müsste (ich konnte ja kaum meine Augen offen halten).

„Ja,“ erwiderte ich lediglich und meine Lippen formten sich zu einem Lächeln, während ich meine Position auf der Bank änderte und meinen Rücken an die Säule lehnte um meine Beine auf die Bank zu legen.

„Hm? Was war das?“ hakte er nach und ich konnte sein Grinsen förmlich hören. Niel hatte die Hand gegen seine Wange gestützt und beobachtete mich mit schelmisch funkelnden Augen. „Könnte es etwa sein...Willst du mir damit was sagen?“

Ich hauchte ein leises Lachen und verdrehte die Augen als er auch noch begann seine Brauen zu wackeln und mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an seinem Kinn herunter zu streichen, wie als hätte er einen langen Bart. Als ich ihm lediglich ein verschwörerisches Augenzwinkern zuwarf und mich Augen schließend wieder abwandte stieß er atemlos und viel zu theatralisch ein Seufzen hervor. „Oh mein Gott, heißt dass jetzt etwa, dass ich mich zuhause verbarrikadieren muss um deinen dreckigen Pfoten zu entkommen! Ahh, verdammt sei mein unwiderstehlicher Charme, ich werde wohl nie wieder einen Schritt vor die Tür setzen können!“

Ein Lächeln konnte ich gerade noch so zurückhalten als sein verzweifeltes Gejammer und gespieltes Selbstmitleid an meine Ohren drang. „Du vergisst, dass ich von der Veranda aus über die Pfosten in dein Zimmer klettern kann. Also nicht wundern wenn ich mal mitten in der Nacht in dein Bett schleiche, Schnuckiputz,“ murmelte ich mit einem leisen Lachen zurück und verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust, um mich bequemer an das Fenster lehnen zu können. Ein entsetztes Stöhnen folgte dem leichten vibrieren des Tisches, bevor Niel ungläubig erwiderte: „Nein...Du würdest es nicht wagen...“ .

„Oh, baby,“ hauchte ich und öffnete ein Auge, nur um sein lächerlich, in Fassungslosigkeit verzogenes Gesicht präsentiert zu bekommen, sodass ich mich zusammenreißen musste bevor ich weiter flüstern konnte, „für dich würde ich ganze Ozeane überqueren. Da sind die zwei Straßen die uns trennen doch nichts.“

Niel blinzelte und für einen kurzen Moment sah er mich lediglich an und obwohl kein einziger seiner Gesichtsmuskeln auch nur zuckte konnte ich fühlen wie er vergebens versuchte nicht zu reagieren bevor er lauthals prustend loslachte und auch ich mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. „Ach du heilige Scheiße, Junge! Ich frag mich immer noch wie du nicht ins Theater genommen wurdest. Egal wie kitschig oder klischeehaft die Lines sind, du kriegst mich jedes Mal mit deinen verfickt guten Schauspielkünsten, Elon,“ brachte er keuchend hervor nachdem sich sein Lachkrampf wieder gelegt hatte. „Hmm,“ machte ich nachdenklich und schloss mein Auge wieder. „Schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass es gar nicht gespielt sein könnte? Vielleicht meine ich es ja auch ernst...“

„Hmm...“, machte Niel mir nach und für eine Weile sagte er nichts, als würde er ernsthaft darüber nachdenken. Bevor er aber antworten konnte, hörte ich Schritte die sich auf unseren Tisch zubewegten und stehenblieben, als ein „Hey, Niel,“ die Stille zwischen uns unterbrach. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe die Augen zu öffnen, da ich anscheinend eh nicht gebraucht wurde, und außerdem schon viel zu eingelullt von der sanften Wärme der Heizung war um mich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen.

„Du bist doch mit Lavi in einer Klasse nicht?“

„Ja, wieso?“

„Ah, da fragt jemand nach ihm, weißt du vielleicht wo er ist?“

„Ähh...also eigentlich müsste er jetzt schon Unterricht haben, wir sind nicht im selben Ethik Kurs, aber ich glaube die haben irgendwo im ersten Stock. Wenn´s wichtig ist frag mal Juliaoder so weil welches Zimmer weiß ich auch nicht, sorry, Mann.“

„Okay, danke.“

Das war alles was ich von der kurzen Konversation mitbekam, und inzwischen war ich an dem Punkt angelangt, dass der Klangteppich in der Aula mich weitgehend, wie ein Schlaflied, nur noch müder machte, weshalb ich nicht im geringsten überrascht war als ich nach gefühlt Sekunden durch eine Hand auf meiner Schulter die mich sanft schüttelte **,** auffuhr. Ich blinzelte einige Male um meiner verschwommenen Umgebung Klarheit zu schaffen und hob meinen Kopf von der kalten Scheibe die durch meinen Atem leicht angeschlagen war.

„Hey du Schlafmütze,“ grinste Niel mir entgegen und richtete sich wieder auf als ich die Stirn runzelte. „Jetzt mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht, Mensch! Da ist man einmal so nett und lässt ihn bis zum Gong schlafen und der junge Herr muss auch noch mürrisch dreinblicken.“

„Halt 's Maul, du Idiot,“ murmelte ich mit heiserer Stimme und drückte mich vom Fenster um meinen Rucksack auf den Rücken zu heben.

Ein „Ey,“ hallte durch die inzwischen leere Aula als Niel seine Hände in die Hüfte stützte und sich über den Tisch hinüber zu mir lehnte. „Wenn ich dich nicht aufgeweckt hätte dann würdest du jetzt immer noch schlafen und hättest die ganze Stunde verpasst, du unverschämter Bastard!“

„Ja, ja und wenn du nicht aufhörst herumzualbern kommen wir wirklich zu spät, Prince Charming,“ erwiderte ich seufzend und stand mit einem Ächzen ebenfalls auf um Niel in unser Klassenzimmer zu schleppen bevor das ganze eskalieren konnte.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut,“ beschwichtigte mein Freund mich und ließ sich protestlos mitziehen, nach einem vor sich hin geraunten „Ich bin ja nicht derjenige der am Arsch sein wird wenn er ausgefragt wird...“.

Es war am ende Niel der ausgefragt wurde, und nachdem sogar Blake, der letzte von dem man erwartet hätte, dass er vorbereitet in eine Stunde kommt, alle Fragen zum ersten Teil der Ausfrage richtig beantworten konnte, schaffte Niel den zweiten ebenfalls ohne Schwierigkeiten. Auch der Rest der Stunde verlief, wie erwartet, nicht mit lebhaften Diskussionen über die Philosophie des Glücklichseins, sondern mit der Geschichte wie es dazu kam, dass Herr Bosichts Tochter einmal fast mit Malaria angesteckt wurde. Immerhin vergingen die 45 Minuten so relativ schnell und wir wurden nach einer Mahnung, ja nicht die Hausaufgaben und die Klausur in drei Wochen zu vergessen, in die Winterferien entlassen.

Nach gefühlt einer Ewigkeit von „Schöne Ferien.“ oder „Lass' an Silvester Feiern gehen.“ und „Hast du Zeit in der zweiten Woche?“ hatten wir es dann auch endlich in die Aula geschafft. Ich war gerade dabei mit halbem Ohr Niel zuzuhören, der entschieden deutlich zu enthusiastisch über seine Vorsätze für die Ferien, die zu meinem Leid zum größten Teil auf meine Präsenz aufgebaut waren, vor sich hin erzählte, als mein Handy in der Manteltasche vibrierte. Seufzend beschleunigte ich mein Tempo etwas, um es aus dem Gebäude zu schaffen bevor der Anrufer auflegte, während Niel hinter mir herlief um zu mir aufzuholen.

„Was ist den los?“ fragte er, woraufhin ich mein Handy herausfischte, „Meine Mom ist los.“

Ich hörte noch sein leises Lachen bevor ich abnahm und mich an die zugeschneite Bank neben der Eingangstür lehnte. „Hey, Schatz ich bin's. Sag mal du müsstest jetzt aus haben, nicht? Könntest du dann vielleicht auf dem Weg noch etwas Brot kaufen und...“, eine kurze Pause gefolgt vom Geräusch einiger Schritte und dem Öffnen des Kühlschranks, „...Tomaten bräuchten wir auch noch. Der Supermark ist ja nicht weit also solltest du nicht lange brauchen. Komm danach aber bitte direkt nach Hause, ja? Ich muss nämlich gleich los und...“ Ich seufzte zum wahrscheinlich tausendsten Mal heute und konnte nur hilflos mit anhören wie sie anfing ihre Pläne für den Abend aufzulisten ohne das ich auch nur ein einziges Mal dazwischen reden konnte. Als ich einen Blick auf Niel warf hatten sich zwei Schülerinnen aus unserem Jahrgang zu ihm dazugesellt, wobei Cirilaihn heftig mit den Armen wedelnd in ein aufgeregtes Gespräch verwickelt hatte und Vanessa mit einem schlecht verborgenen Lächeln daneben stand und zuhörte, während der arme Junge vergebens versuchte nicht seine Augen alle zwei Sekunden zu verdrehen und mit einem Lachen den Kopf schüttelte.

„...also dann, wir sehen uns morgen, und vergiss bitte nicht abzuschließen wenn du zu Hause bist, okay?“

„Ist gut, Mom. Bis morgen,“ verabschiedete ich mich und legte endlich auf.

Ein kalter Windzug, der durch die kahlen Bäume die den Hof vom Lehrerparkplatz trennten wehte ließ mich frösteln und ich zog meine Kapuze über mein kinnlanges Haar, um mich vor der klirrenden Kälte zu schützen, bevor ich mich neben die anderen Drei stellte.

„-ich meine, hallo? Das ist doch _mega_ unerwartet. Okay gut...niemand weiß ja so genau was der -“ war Cirilagerade am sagen als ich unterbrach. „Hey, Mädels, ich würde ja wirklich gerne mitreden aber ich muss leider schon Heim, also euch schöne Ferien!“ Warf ich ein und mit einem lässigen Winken, das Niel mit einem kritischen _wehe!_ Blick besah, drehte ich um und machte mich prompt auf den Weg nach Hause.

Ich war gerade Mal bis zur Hauptstraße gekommen als Niel mich einholte. „Du mieser Verräter, wie kannst du mich einfach so mit zwei verrückten Klatschtanten alleine lassen?“ rief er aufgebracht und schubste mich an der Schulter sodass ich ein paar Schritte nach vorne stolperte. Ich hob eine Braue und sah ihn an, „Vanessa? Ich dachte die wäre eher so eine Ruhige“. „Oh glaub mir Cirila redet _mehr_ als genug für zwei, da ist Vanessa ein Segen für meine Ohren,“ entgegnete Niel und schnaufte, woraufhin sich Wolken in der eisigen Luft bildeten. „Und wieso bist du auch in so einer Eile? Ich dachte es wären Ferien, hm?“schob er nach und pikste sein Ellbogen in meine Seite. „Ich muss noch zum Supermarkt,“ erklärte ich und konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken. Meine Hand vor den Mund nehmend drehte ich mich zur Seite.

„ _Geez_ Elon, hast du dich denn gestern nicht mehr schlafen gelegt? Du siehst ja richtig kaputt aus,“ sagte Niel als ich mich ihm wieder zuwandte.

„Ach, und wessen Schuld ist das nochmal?“ fragte ich zurück.

Der Bastard hatte wirklich die Dreistigkeit die Augen zu verdrehen und zu lachen. „Hey, ich hatte zumindest den Anstand dir meine Couch zu bieten. Du hättest doch bleiben können.“

Ich stieß ein frustriertes Seufzen aus. „Du weißt doch wie meine Eltern drauf sind. Die wären schon ausgerastet, wenn sie wüssten, dass ich gestern Abend gar nicht zu Hause war. Und ich hatte echt keine Lust rauszufinden was sie tun würden, wenn sie herausgekriegt hätten, dass ich bis vier Uhr in der früh bei dir war und dann einfach geblieben bin.“

„Schlafen hättest du aber trotzdem können nachdem du nach Hause bist,“ erwiderte Niel, worauf hin ich die Schultern zuckte und meine Hände etwas tiefer in die Taschen vergrub. Als wäre das so einfach nach den 10 unendlich nervenzermürbenden Minuten, die ich brauche um unbemerkt in mein Zimmer zu schleichen. Nicht das meine Eltern wach oder überhaupt zu Hause gewesen wären, nur musste ich dann immer dreimal so vorsichtig sein nicht erwischt zu werden, da unsere schönen Wände ja geradezu Augen und Ohren hatten.

Unbemerkt hatten mich meine Füße inzwischen automatisch nach Hause getragen und erst als ich aufsah und die Eingangstür zu dem kleinen zweistöckigen Reihenhaus bemerkte, registrierte es auch mein Gehirn. Ich seufzte und wollte umkehren als sich mein Freund in den Weg stellte.

„Ich hab bin aus versehen schon nach Hause gelaufen, muss noch zum Pfenny und Brot und Tomaten kaufen. Wenn du so nett wärst und mir Platz machen könntest?“

„Ämm, nope, ganz sicher nicht. Wenn der Einkauf so wichtig ist, dann kann ich das für dich erledigen. Denkst du wirklich ich lass dich wie ein Zombie durch die Gegend laufen?“

„Jetzt nerv nicht, Junge, ich kann schon auf mich selbst aufpassen. Bin nur bisschen müde, ist doch kein Weltuntergang.“

„Nur ein bisschen müde?“ Niel verschränkte seine Arme und runzelte die Stirn, ich konnte deutlich sehen wie sich seine Miene änderte. „Elon, du hast vor Schlaflosigkeit das Bewusstsein verloren, das ist nicht _nur ein bisschen müde_!“ schnaubte er fassungslos und starrte mir todernst in die Augen. „Los jetzt, rein da.“

„Das nennt man einschlafen, aber du musst ja immer so über-dramatisch sein,“ brummte ich, gab jedoch nach und holte meine Schlüssel um die Tür aufzusperren und endlich aus der beißenden Kälte in den Flur zu treten. Als Niel hinter uns die Tür schloss und seine Schuhe und Tasche auszog und neben meine auf den Boden legte drehte ich mich zu ihm um.

„Was soll das werden, Niel?“ Ich blinzelte ihn einige Male verwirrt an und sah zu wie er seine fette Winter Jacke auszog und mit einem Kleiderhaken in den Schrank hing. 

„Was das werden soll?“ fragte Niel zurück und sah mich an wie als wäre die Antwort selbstverständlich und ich hätte gerade etwas äußerst dummes gefragt. „Ich bring dich ins Bett, ist doch offensichtlich“ erklärte er nüchtern und stieß mich mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln leicht in Richtung Treppe.

„Ist das 'n Scherz?“

„Nein ist es nicht. Jetzt beweg dich. Schlafzimmer.“ 

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Ich würde mich sehr über kudos freuen. Falls ihr Fehler oder sonst etwas loszuwerden habt, dann ab in die Kommentare damit!
> 
> Die updates werden leider sehr langsam und sporadisch sein, da ich eher mit dem flow der Geschichte gehe und keine Outline oder ähnliches habe (ich würde mich eh nicht daran halten tausend Sachen ändern und am Ende mich selber verwirren XD). Außerdem bin ich ein sehr langsamer Schreiber generell, und schreibe nur dann wenn ich Zeit und Lust habe, also verzeiht mein lazy a§§. Aber ich sitze schon so unglaublich lange an diesem Projekt (und hab immer noch nicht mehr als das erste Kapitel und einige angefangene Schnipsel, uupsie) das ich zumindest wollte, dass endlich das erste Kapitel das Licht der welt erblickt und wer weiß, der ein oder andere vielleicht auch gefallen an meinem theatralischen Gelaber findet.


End file.
